DEGRASSI KILLS 2
LAST YEAR HOLLY J. SINCLAIR WATCHED AS HER FRIENDS WERE PICKED OFF ONE BY ONE...SHE AND HER LOVER DECLAN ARE THE ONLY ONE'S THAT SURVIVED THE ATTACK. HOLLY J. DECIDED TO MOVE IN WITH HER FRIEND, JANE, WHO IS IN A BAND WITH PETER AND SPINNER. MIA IS PETER'S GIRLFRIEND, AND JANE'S OTHER FIREND MANNY AND HER BOYFRIEND JAY ARE IN THE STORY AS WELL. THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW A RETURN TO DEGRASSI CHANGED THE LIVES OF; HOLLY J., DECLAN, JAY, MANNY, JANE, SPINNER, PETER, AND MIA. "THE RETURN" "I'm not sure I want to do this..." Holly J. whispered to Declan, "Come on it's been a year now and maybe going back will help you deal" Declan shot back. "Declan I'm not ready to come back, everytime I think about Degrassi I see that monster that murdered my friends" Holly J. said. Declan sighed, "Babe..." Declan started. "No...I'm not going, you can go if you want but I'm not" Holly J. said as she left out of the room. "So she's not coming?" Jane asked as she rounded the corner. "Guess not" Declan said. "Hey it's okay we're just playing at the Degrassi dance, you don't have to come either you could just stay here with her" Jane said. "Nah it's okay I'll go, she needs some alone time" Declan said as he closed the door. Jane let out a sigh and went to Holly J.'s room. "Hey Jane" Holly J. whispered. "Look Declan's right you need to let go of the past okay" Jane said. "I know it's just hard" Holly J. said. "I know but hey Spinner, Peter, Mia, Manny, and Jay...even Declan we're all gonna be there to help you deal with this" Jane said. "Fine...I'll come but I won't like it" Holly J. said, and Jane hugged her. As they all made their way into the car, Holly J. could feel as if tonight would be a night that would change everything. Holly J. would soon learn that everything is not what it appears to be. Holly J. never knew what this night would bring, but she knew damn well she wasn't prepared for it either. DEATH 1 "That was a great show" Holly J. said as Jane and Spinner were packing up their things. "Yeah well let's just hope we get to come to more of them" Spinner let out as he gathered his drumbs and started to leave the gym. The only one's there were Holly J., Jane, Spinner, Declan, Peter, Mia, Manny and Jay. "So you guys ready to go?" Peter questioned as he saw the three of them coming out of the gym, everyone else had gone home. "Yeah lets get out of here" Jay and Manny said in unison, just as everyone tried to push through the doors, they didn't budge. "What the hell?" Jay asked. "Nonono" Holly J. started to whisper. This couldn't happen not now when she had been trying to get over it. "Holly J. listen to me it's okay, nothings going to happen" Declan reassured her. Just then the door slammed, and Holly J. then ran off. "Holly J.!" Declan yelled as he started to run for, "What!?!" Holly J. asked as she was crying, and now everyone was behind Declan. "There is nobody in here but us" Declan said, but just then a hoe went straight into Declan's head, and the killer stepped out, and said "Guess Who" at those words everyone ran, and Holly J. was the one the killer was after, Spinner got everyone into an open room. Holly J. kept banging on doors hoping one of them would open, just then Spinner pulled her inside of another classroom, and he locked the door. DEATHS 2&3 Holly J. just sat there on the desk, "Okay we have to get out of here" Mia said. "Don't you think we're trying to do that?" Peter told her. "There's no use in trying to get out don't you see he'll pick us off one by one, the only way we survive is if we stay put until he comes for us." Holly J. said. "Then what huh?...he kills us?" Jay asked. "No because he's sure as hell not killing me" Jay let out again. "Well maybe we need to split up" Peter suggested. "Did you not just here what I said, he'll pick us off one by one" Holly J. refreshed their memories. "Look how about this, Holly J. how did you and the others try to escape the first time?" Jane asked. "Through a trap door in the theater, there was window we could slide through" Holly J. asnwered. "Good okay I'm going down there...anybody else coming?" Jane said and asked. Just then Holly J.'s phone vibrated, "My phone!" Holly J. let out, just then the text read "I CAN SEE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS THEY'RE ABOUT TO OPEN A DOOR I'M BEHIND" Holly J. then said don't move he is either going to go for Peter or Mia who are at one door or Jane who is at the other. Just then 2 spikes from Jane's door came out and caught Peter and Mia both in the throats and the killer yanked them through Jane's door. Everyone ran out.